


And Andrew is Here

by campgangsey



Series: Missing Andrew [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, court! andrew, it's missing andrew minyard hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/campgangsey
Summary: Without having to be told twice, YooJin walked to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door, stood a blonde man shorter than him. The man had a sharp eye that glaring everyone in the room."Andrew!" YooJin heard Neil squeal which made him turned his head to the captain. Neil stood from the sofa, his eyes widen. "What--what are you doing here?"(Or Andrew and Neil met with the new foxes watching them)





	And Andrew is Here

"Do you think he's okay?" Ray whispered to YooJin who sat next to him. His eyes were still glued on Neil who sat on the sofa with his fingers dance around his phone, frustrated look on his face. Neil looked like he was ready to throw his phone away.

"No," YooJin answered. He wasn't the most perspective person, but he could see very clearly that his captain was far from okay. He didn't know what's wrong, but he bet it had something to do with the absence of Andrew Minyard.

YooJin didn't know much about Andrew expect from some information that he got from the internet. He knew that Andrew had twins brother named Aaron. He knew that Andrew had his own problem-- a problem that was so ugly. He knew that Kevin Day--_the_ Kevin Day--was the one that recruited him along with his twin brother and cousin.

Apart from what he could find on the internet, Andrew Minyard was a mystery for YooJin. He didn't even know that the blonde man was dating his captain, not until he came to Palmetto State University and all of the upperclassmen and sophomore talked about it.

"They're dating?!" YooJin could still remember his response after one of the upperclassmen explained the nature of Andrew and Neil's relationship.

"Yeah," said Daniel, one of the sophomore, "if you see Neil looks down, it's probably because Andrew isn't here."

"I don't know about this," YooJin said.

"No one knows about this," Nakamura said, "they aren't open about their relationship. We never even see them hold hands. It's not like they try to hide it. They're just ... them."

"Just make sure you never make fun of Andrew or hurt Neil. They're so protective to each other," Rhea said with her warning looks.

YooJin stood there in silence, trying to process all of the information that he got.

"So, who thinks they're going to break up?" Daniel suddenly said while lifting his hand.

After that moment, Yoojin learned that betting was something the foxes do. They bet on everything including whether or not Andrew and Neil would break up. YooJin thought it was stupid. And people who bet on Andrew and Neil broke up were stupider because even YooJin knew that Neil loved Andrew.

Neil _disgustingly_ in love with Andrew.

It was the way Neil waiting for Andrew's call no matter how tired he was.

It was the way Neil watching Andrew match with proud in his eyes whenever Andrew could deflect the ball that came into his goal.

It was the way Neil stared into nothingness with a small smile on his face as if he remembered something. And YooJin sure, before this, Neil had so many memories with Andrew around campus, dorm, and exy court which meant that Neil remembered his times with Andrew.

_It was_, YooJin thought, _beautiful_.

"Hey we should get him out of here," Ray said.

"Do you think he'll want to go out?" YooJin asked doubtfully. He had tried to invite Neil to some of his night out with Ray and some of the sophomores, but most of the time Neil rejected him.

"We never know," Ray answered.

YooJin glanced at Ray for seconds before looking at Neil once again. He saw how Neil getting more and more frustrated as time passed. His touch on the phone getting more violent as well.

YooJin sighed. He adored his captain so much. He had read so many things about Neil, watched so many different videos of Neil playing exy. Neil was his idol.

Before coming here, he was ready to die, but Neil and Wymack came, promising him that his life was worth it. Neil gave him a reason to live--a priceless present. With that, YooJin told himself that he was going to do everything to pay for what Neil did. And if it meant to drag his captain out of the dorm room, so be it.

"Okay," YooJin said. He looked at Ray and they both nodded their heads together.

They stood up from the kitchen stool and walked towards Neil who now lied on the sofa while his phone lied on the table.

"Capt, Ray and I are going out. Do you want to join us?" YooJin asked, his eyes were on Neil and at that moment he realized how pale his captain's face is. He certainly wasn't okay.

"I ...," Neil began to talk, his voice cracked. "I'll stay. You guys can have fun."

"Neil, are you okay?" Ray asked, his voice was full of concern.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"But you look pale," YooJin said with his hand pointing on Neil's face.

"Believe me, I'm okay."

"Do you need anything?" YooJin asked. He wouldn't believe what Neil said. Neil wasn't okay and YooJin wanted to help to make it better.

"No, seriously--" before Neil could finish his sentence, someone knocked the door to their room. The three pairs of eyes immediately eying the door.

"Open it, will you?" Neil told YooJin.

Without having to be told twice, YooJin walked to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door, stood a blonde man shorter than him. The man had a sharp eye that glaring everyone in the room.

"Andrew!" YooJin heard Neil squeal which made him turned his head to the captain. Neil stood from the sofa, his eyes widen. "What--what are you doing here?"

Andrew shrugged his shoulder. Without waiting for any permission, he walked into the room and towards Neil who stood frozen. It was like none of his body functioning.

"You didn't answer my messages or call!" Neil suddenly yelled when Andrew stood right in front of him.

YooJin saw how Andrew's glare soften. "I didn't check my phone."

"Bullshit!"

"I drive here as soon as I finish practice for tomorrow."

"You haven't answer since yesterday!"

"I have practice. I thought you know this, you're the exy junkie one."

Neil huffed. "Yes or no?"

"Yes," Andrew answered, his voice softened.

Upon hearing that, Neil hugged him. From where he stood, YooJin could see Andrew planted a kiss on Neil's head.

"Your body's warm," Andrew said, "you're sick."

Neil nodded.

"I told you to get some rest."

"Yeah."

Andrew freed himself from Neil's hug. "Go to bed! You need to sleep."

"But, you're here. I want to be with you."

"Don't say anything stupid!"

"It's not stupid!" Neil whined which made YooJin's eyes widen. He never saw this side of Neil before.

"Yes, it is! Now stop whining and go to bed! I'll stay with you."

Neil pouted but he walked to his room with Andrew behind him.

As Neil's room door closed, YooJin and Ray looked at each other. Both with their eyes widen.

"We need to call Andrew next time Neil won't stop practicing," YooJin said.

Ray nodded. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick writing. I appreciate all the kudos and comments. I don't answer any comments since I'm too awkward and don't know what to say, but I do love them!


End file.
